In recent years, a manufacturing technology of matrix panels for a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display using a thin film transistor (TFT) has being developed. The panels have become larger, and so have the display parts. The manufacturing technology is applied to the matrix panel served as an area sensor having a large area which includes a conversion element (photoelectric conversion element) formed by a semiconductor and a switch element such as the TFT. The matrix panel is combined with a scintillator layer that converts radiation including X-ray into light including visible light as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-149749 for a field of the radiation detecting apparatus such as a medical X-ray detecting apparatus.
On the other hand, a flexible display apparatus has being also developed using a plastic substrate which can be expected to be decreased in weight and increased in reliability for withstanding a shock and deformation compared to a glass substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,608 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0047280 discuss methods of manufacturing a matrix panel served as a flexible display apparatus described above. They are manufactured by forming a thin film element on a glass substrate via a release layer, connecting a transfer member such as the plastic substrate via an adhesive layer on the thin film element, releasing the glass substrate by irradiating light such as laser on the release layer, and transferring the thin film element onto the plastic substrate.